The Transformation
by gosangyoonforever
Summary: HTTYD: What if dragons were really humans cursed by Odin for the crimes family members commit? Toothless was once a human, and he finally gets his human form back after a few setbacks.
1. Chapter 1

The Transformation

(What happens if the dragons were really Vikings cursed by Odin? Let's see how this goes, eh?)

I was once a human boy. At age one I was cursed by Odin when my father disobeyed him by protecting a well-known killer called Four Fingers. Four Fingers had killed my mother at after I was born and my father ran away in terror. I was then used as bait to lure him out once more. When my father gained the upper hand Four Fingers offered him a place as king with me as the heir. My father agreed and within that second I became a Night Fury. I was too young to understand until I had a dream that told me the crimes my father committed and the punishment was my becoming a dragon. The only way I could become human once more is to become the ruler of all dragons. That has been my goal. And the only way I could do that is be close to the Red Death and take over, even if that means taking food from the humans from Berk. Vikings like myself. Or my former self.

Berk was a a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water. Rolling hills revealed through magnificent trees showed a small town with sturdy new building of olive wood and chains loomed high and glossy. But as a fellow dragon swooped down, another victim of a curse grabbing a sheep, it bleated but made no attempt to escape. The dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare said," Go get them, Cleen! We need to please our master so he doesn't kill us!"

The dragon he was speaking to was a green Gronkle. Cleen was was male dragon that once a husband to a beautiful Viking and six children took the curse upon himself to spare his children of the wrongdoing his wife had commited.

I still flew high in the air, not wanting to be seen. I would strike later, when I knew it was ready, and scare the humans into hiding as always. I stared as a young human boy ran around. The humans below yelling at the boy. He was unfazed, I need to keep and eye on this one. Though I'd rather not be killed by a scrawny looking child like him.

I finally saw the leader, a man called Stoick the Vast and made my move. I flew low, very low and heard him say," What have we got?"

The Viking on the left said," Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoak saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good."

I chuckled, but kept out of sight until I saw my chance. Until I heard a Viking say," Hoist the torches!" Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, the human boy crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.

I narrowed my eyes but did nothing. Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. The Chief follows up the rear as overhead, Cleen strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire. I grin slightly. It was almost showtime.

A group of Viking children run around holding water buckets and I made out a tall, blonde female hoisting a water bucket before tossing her hair to the side. I already didn't like her.

I heard a dragon cry out as she was captured and I knew she would be killed or held in containment. I flew up, not wanting to be seen and then soared down, excitement flowing in my veins as the wind rushed past me. I twirled in the air and flew towards the ground, opening my mouth and allowing a bit of my fire to gather.

The humans below looked up and began to scatter as one screamed," Night Fury!"

I twisted my head to the side and allowed the fire to hit the ground beside the boy. The Chief screamed and grabbed for the human's shaking arm and forcing the boy inside.

"Stay. In. There. Hiccup!" the man said before turning back to where I used my fire, but I was already gone.

I never steal food, I'm never seen and I never miss. That's what the humans say about me. I aimed at the catapult next to the watchtower and watched as it went up in flames. While everyone was busy trying to locate me, the other dragons had taken most of the sheeps and yaks. I was ready to fly off but something suddenly wrapped itself around me and I began to fall. The human inside screamed so I screamed as well. Falling, faster and faster. My left tail-fin scraping against a tree before I crashed into another, knocking it over before landing next to a large white rock. My eyes felt heavy, but I needed to escape. I moaned, before letting the darkness take me.

The Next Day

I woke. My eyes were dimmed. It was morning. I rarely went out during the day since I wanted to be unseen by the humans. I tried to move, but found that my body was still bounded. I groaned, kicking my lower body out in attempt to free myself. But the bonds wouldn't budge.

"Uggh, the gods hates me. Some people lose their knife or mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!" a human voice said, before smacking the tree I knocked down and heard as it snapped back and hit him in the face. I decided to play dead.

"Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. Yes!" the human planted his foot on my side. And shouted," I have brought down this mightly beast!"

I shifted, annoyed.

"Whoa!" the boy jumped back, I heard the sound of a blade sliding from a sheathe before hearing the boy's footsteps as he drew closer. I opened my eyes and stared at him coldly, daring him to kill me. The boy tries to look away but he couldn't. He was drawn to my unnerving, unflinching stare. I was drawn tightly in the bonds, the human realized it. He jabs out with the dagger close to my right eye before puffing himself out with false bravado.

"I'm gonna kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking. I am a Viking!" He raises the dagger.

My breathing became labored as terror gripped into the deepest part of my soul. The boy closes his eyes before opening one and looking at me. I stare back, hoping my look would stall him. But the look in his eyes is unnerving even to me. I close my eyes and lowered my head, preparing for my death. I close my eyes before hearing a frustrated sigh.

"I did this." I heard him say, my eyes still closed. I stay still for a moment before shooting my eyes open. I watched the human's every move as he sawed through my bonds holding me. When the last one falls off, I pounce onto of the boy, pinning him down against the rock and grazing his neck. The boy thinks I'm going to kill him, but I don't kill anyone. My breathing ruffles his auburn hair.

I take a deep breath before letting an ear-piercing scream of warning. I turn away and jump to the air, but fall to the land once more. I flapped my wings violently but don't go into the air. I wasn't paying much attention so I bash into a nearby mountain side, shaking my head before dropping out of the human's view.

I land into the cove under me. My body slumped against the rock I slammed into. I yawn, suddenly tired. But the longing for food kept me awake all night. And the thoughts running through my head. Why did that human boy not kill me? Why did he look so sad? Was he like me? No, if he was he'd wouldn't speak of killing a dragon. Even though humans have no clue what dragons really were except for me and the dragons. The cruelest people become the larger dragons like the Red Death. Though there was a dragon who was large that became the most worthy of all dragons.

The next morning I tried to escape the cove. But since my left tail-fin was missing I wouldn't be able to. I still tried hopping ontop of rocks but my claws were too sharp and I found myself facedown in the dirt or flapping wildly in the water. I was frustrated and exhausted, but I leaped high into the air, flapping furiously over and over and crashing onto the groud.

I clawed at the steep rock walls, attempting to climb out of the cove before slipping once again and crushing a few sapling below me. I get back to my feet and crawl to the edge of the water. I spot a fish and my stomach does a few tumbles. It was in the shallow part so I snap at it. Pulling my head out and seeing my jaws empty made me sad. I lower my head and close my eyes, defeated.

TINK. TINK. TINK.

I raise my head, not knowing the sound. I look up and spot the human from before. We exchange a profound, unflinching stare. He turned away and ran off. I stared after his retreating form before walking over to the black chalk that he used. I nosed it and breathed in his scent. So I would remember when to bite his head off the next time he shows up.

I breathed fire on the ground before falling asleep. My dreams were when I was a human. A human boy. I was one, my hair black and my eyes green. I see myself as I grow, from an eight year old with short black hair and green eyes to how I would look now, at age sixteen, with medium length black hair tied together with a blue ribbon and green eyes.

I woke to the smell of fish. My mouth waters, but I knew it was a joke. I hide behind the rock. It was the same gangly boy from before. I roll my eyes and snort. The boy pauses and turns slowly to see me crouched on the rock. I hop off, slowly approaching him, prepared to pounce if needed. The boy swallows before holding the fish out towards me. Then he uses his right hand to reveal a dagger. I hiss. He pauses before lifting the handle and tossing it to his side and using his foot to toss it into the water. I calm down. No threat means no need to kill. I began walking, opening my mouth and noticing the look of confusion in the boy's eyes.

"Huh? Toothless? I could've sworn you had..."

My teeth emerged from my gums as I reached to grab the fish, I eat it in one bite.

"Teeth..."

I allowed the teeth to retract back into my mouth. I felt my belly grumble once more and I press closer with an expectant look. The boy retreats nervously.

"Uh, no. No, I don't have any more." the human backs up a bit more.

I began forcing the boy back against the rock. I stared blankly at him but still hoping to see some fish. But then, I decided to do something to nerve the human out. After a tense few moments, I began coughing the fish up onto the boy's lap. We stare at each other for a few seconds. I know he wants to vomit, but I just want to see how far he would actually go. Finally he seems to understand what I want and crouches slowly and and picks the fish up. I sit there, staring at him. He gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish, then forces a smile. I smiled back but less normal.

I could see the amazement in his eyes. The boy reached his hand out to touch me, but I got startled and I hiss and flapped off. Without my tail-fin, I crash to the ground. Burning a spot I lay down, I curl up and close my eyes. This boy was getting on my nerves. Do you honestly think that a dragon like myself can survive with one fish? I heard something behind me and I move my tail to find the boy beside me. I roll my eyes but allow him to stay, until he tries touching me again, this time on my damaged tail. I snap at him and the foolish child takes the hint and leaves.

I somehow made it up into a tree, gently swaying in the wind. I spot the boy sitting on rock on the other side of the cove, drawing in the sand. I was curious, so I walked over there, hoping to see what he was drawing. The drawing was of a dragon, no doubt me. I smile slightly before walking away. I found a sapling, and began drawing lines in the sand. When I was done, I looked at the human and back at the drawing, then once more at the boy.

He stands. Looking at my drawing he nods. Then the fool steps on it, I growled deep in my throat, telling him to get off. He removes his foot. I stop growling, he steps on it again, I growl louder this time. He removes his foot before stepping in between each line and turning around and around. I was so amazed by it I hadn't realized how close he'd gotten, until he bumps into me. I snorted, and once again we're face to face. He slowly extends his hand out once more. I let out a low growl, he leaves his hand out but turns his face away closing his eyes. I found myself pressing my muzzle against his hand, but within that instant, I bounded away before he had a chance to open his eyes.

He left for the night. I grew lonely again. But sat staring at the water for a few before going into a cave off to the side and sleeping for the night.


	2. hiatus

Sadly, I will not be writing this story on . Instead, it will find its new home on WattPad. Hop on over there to see the continuous story of such.

Just type in the name of the story or DeannaHellerErskin and it will pop up of all the stories I have written.

Stories from Fanfiction to WattPad goes as follows:

Secrets Within History

A Battle of Akuma and Wizards (though will have a different title

And thanks! Sorry for the setback, I promise to make it good, love ya all!


End file.
